In the world of sport fishing, advances in equipment have come so fast in recent years as to become bewildering. Indeed, some of the new lures and accessories may be more directed toward catching the fisherman than the fish.
The common fish hook is one of the items of equipment that has been left by the wayside in these advances. It would seem that fishermen have passed over this most basic of items in search of novelties in lures, rods, reels, and other accessories that truly are secondary to the function of the hook itself.
It is common in both bait and lure fishing to use multiple hooks in series to increase the likelihood of hooking a fish when it feeds or strikes. Hooks in series are normally tied individually to the line or leader and dangel freely in an independent manner. This leads to hooks twisting up in the line with following hooks, resulting in tangles, frustration and occasionally personal injury. Also, the use of hooks in series usually requires knotting of the hooks onto the line with the resulting weakness that any knot causes in a line.